Rolling shutters are common furniture in our lives. With continuous development of the technology of the rolling shutters, the rolling shutters are becoming more and more widely used for windows of some premium cars. Currently, in a common car window rolling shutter, retraction or extension of the rolling shutter is usually driven by a driving motor, an ideal stop position of the rolling shutter is controlled by a controller, and the rolling shutter is held at a desired position by self-locking of the motor. However, due to the over large weight of the rolling shutter itself, the current motors may not have sufficient self-locking capability to completely hold the rolling shutter at the desired position.